Wait No More
by SwirlingEpiphany
Summary: Blue feather in hand, Amir waits for the perfect time. Life is trouble and danger though, perfection hard to come by, even in peaceful Echo Village.


Standing atop the watchtower afforded him a view of nearly the entire town. He brushed wisps of his white hair from his view as the late spring breeze picked up, blowing the few clouds across the sky. He could just make out Neal and Rod with their open stalls at the plaza, both dealing with customers. Amir smiled. Not too long ago, it seemed that the only one who frequented their stalls on a regular basis was Rachel. Now though, the town had grown and even people from the surrounding area were coming in to look at their animals. Charles and Camellia could be seen talking to Rod, no doubt thinking to surprise Hina with the kitten she has been asking for. The child had also been asking for a sheep, having grown to love the fluffy animals thanks to her visits to Rachel's farm, but they weren't exactly house pets. His eyes panned westward to see the bustle of daily life continue as usual. Echo Village was a ghost town no longer, and it was all thanks to one woman.

Amir couldn't help but smile as he thought of his girlfriend. She would deny any praise of course, most likely shift it to Dunhill's restoration plans or Rebecca's talent with blueprints, or at least try to anyway. Both Dunhill and Rebecca adamantly say that without Rachel their ideas would have remained just that, ideas. He could easily recall one such discussion over lunch at Clement's restaurant that had somehow spiraled to include every occupant of the establishment at the time. She had blushed and looked more embarrassed with each new person who had overheard and joined in with something to say. Only at festivals could she abide holding so many people's attention without getting flustered, and that was only because she was always busy with her competing animal or entrant. Amir learned Rachel had a bit of a competitive streak, no matter the contest or game.

Thinking of the one who held his affections, Amir took the steps at a fast clip down the tower and headed towards the forest. Rachel had said she would be spending some time at the mines today, perhaps he would join her. His sister had loved the pendant and he thought maybe he could make a matching bracelet for her this year. Of course he knew he would use any excuse to spend more time with the resident farmer, even though he didn't even need one now that they were together.

The breeze had picked up and as he was want to do more often than not lately, his hand automatically reached into an inner pocket to stroke the soft feather, reassuring himself that it was still there. A few weeks ago he had spotted it at Hana's store and, not knowing its significance, inquired after its purpose. The elderly gentlewoman had been happy to inform him of the local engagement tradition and was more than happy when he purchased it if the gleam in her eyes was any indicator. He had carried it with him ever since.

A tremble from the earth made him pause during his trek through the forest. It had been so slight, was it just his imagination? There was a sinking feeling in his gut, but he shook it off as nothing and continued to the mine. The nondescript entrance came in sight and he passed through, allowing his eyes a moment to adjust to the soft glow of the lantern light that filled the cavern. Amir scanned the area, nobody was there. He frowned slightly. Had he missed Rachel? A faint shout drew his attention to his left, and his frown grew. The boards that blocked access to the deeper reaches of the mine were hanging askew, a slight dust cloud emitting from the dark tunnel. Grabbing one of the many lanterns, he carefully made his way down the unknown path.

The tunnel curved and narrowed in places, so much so that he had to turn sideways and shuffle forward a couple of times. Dust hung in the air, like it had been disturbed from its long complacency, and as he advanced the sound of voices grew. Someone was crying. "W-we have to do something. What d-do we do!?" That was Hina.

"Help. We need to get help!" And that was Niko.

Amir turned one last corner and was upon them. Both children looked startled, but that quickly turned to relief as they launched towards him to cling to his legs. He barely registered their rushed babble, talking at the same time as they were. No, Amir's gaze was locked on the wall of rock and rubble that blocked the passage. Some dirt and stones were still trickling down. The dread he had felt before rushed back.

"Rachel shoved us away before grabbing Toni-"

"And all the rocks fell on them!" Hina finished for Niko, sobbing.

The air left him in a rush as he looked between the two children clinging to him, tear streaks running down their dirt covered cheeks, and the rock wall before him. The pile that, according to them, was burying Toni and his Rachel. With more calm than he felt, he knelt down to be face to face with the two, lifting their chins so they looked him in the eyes. "Go back to town and get help. Find Dunhill and Dr. Klause especially, tell them what happened. I need you two to do this for me."

They both sniffled and swiped their eyes. Niko grabbed Hina's hand and took off running. Before they had even turned the corner, Amir was at the blockade, moving stones and sweeping rubble aside. There was so much rock. Nails tore and hands bled but Amir continued to shift rocks aside, working with a single-mindedness.

 _Find them. Find them. Find them_.

His heart thundered in his ears as he pushed all thoughts aside as to what condition they would be an excruciating amount of time passed, voices could be heard coming up the passage behind him. Stumbling a bit as he stood, Amir turned to face those who had come.

Dunhill was the first to step into sight and he took one look around before taking charge. "From what we could gather from the children, Rachel grabbed Toni by the left side wall. We'll concentrate our efforts there."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Rebecca spoke as she slid by Charles and Sanjay in the crowded place to join Amir by the rock pile. "Let's get started."

"Rebecca, are you sure you want-"

"You couldn't drag me away," she cut Dunhill off with narrowed eyes. That was her child under there. Nothing would pull her away. Amir drew strength from her calm, amazed she appeared collected. If she buried her panic then he could as well, though he didn't trust his voice enough to talk. Rebecca looked at him and he nodded in understanding. With no shortage of hands, Dunhill set them up to efficiently clear the rocks away.

Once, he attempted to get Rebecca and Amir to switch out with others in order to rest. They ignored him. He didn't suggest it again.

Sanjay didn't even bother trying, instead merely producing a pair of thick gloves to protect his master's scraped and bloodied hands from further damage. Forcibly putting them on in Amir's stupor.

Iroha was the one who found them. Having moved a decent sized rock, she uncovered a small opening. Peering inside with one of the flashlights provided by Hana, she let out a shout, "I can see Rachel!" She soon found herself squished by the wall as the others quickly came to see.

Amir looked and saw what Iroha saw. A head of dirtied blonde hair could be seen through a small gap. The crown of Rachel's head. With new vigor they dug, and before long they could reach her. She was tucked by the wall, curled in on herself facing down.

"I can't believe it," Duhill breathed. Two chunks of rock had fallen in such a way that they had sheltered her from the entire thing from falling on her, though not before she had taken a few hits. Together, Amir and Dunhill gently maneuvered her body until they could pull her out. All were amazed by what they had revealed.

Rebecca let out a choked sob, her calm façade dropping. Cocooned by Rachel's own body was a dirty and teary-eyed Toni. "Mom?" Rebecca was crying as she took her son from Dunhill, lifting him up and holding him tight. He appeared to be miraculously free of any serious injury. She looked over to where they had lain Rachel and held Toni's head to her shoulder.

Amir actually looked pale as Dr. Klause was looking the young woman over, muttering to himself and shaking his head. When he finally looked up to Amir, it was in earnest, "We have to get her to my clinic now."

The next span of time was a blur to Amir. He remembered lifting Rachel up, she hadn't even stirred, and rushing to the hospital with the doctor keeping a close eye on the woman in his arms. After that he couldn't really say what happened or when. Time passed though, and it was late morning when he came back to himself. He didn't even know what day it was. He sat in a chair pulled up to the side of the bed Rachel was placed in. One of her hands clasped in his. She had yet to wake up. Bandages could be seen at the collar of the hospital gown and he knew they continued down to wrap around her torso. Dr. Klause had said she had bruised ribs and possibly even a broken one. The recovery was going to be a process.

First she had to wake up. He needed her to wake up.

Amir scrubbed a hand over his face and took a deep breath before releasing it slowly. The wait was killing him. The front door of the clinic opened and closed. Dunhill walked around the divider screens and looked at the bed before letting out a small sigh. "Anything?"

"She will wake up when she wakes up Dunhill," Dr. Klause said irritably as he came over with a clipboard in hand. The townspeople had kept up a steady stream in and out of his clinic. He understood they were concerned for Rachel but it was beginning to vex the good doctor. As he was looking over her charts the door could be heard opening again. With an irritable sigh, he jotted something down before leaving once again.

It wasn't long before Rebecca and Toni came around the partition. Toni was no worse for wear after the collapse, sporting a few stitches and bruising as well as a sprained wrist but suffering no other serious harm. He was more subdued than ever before but with time there was no doubt he would be back to his usual boisterous self. The boy studied Rachel from where he held tightly to his mother's hand. Rebecca turned her gaze from the unconscious girl to Amir. All efforts to get him to leave Rachel's side, even for a moment, to take care of himself had been fruitless. She sighed before engaging in conversation with Dunhill. Toni extracted his hand from his mother's grip and walked to stand next to Rachel's bed opposite Amir. The boy looked up at Amir before ducking his head. He slowly raised his hand to the mattress top, stealing glances at the prince as if seeing if it was okay before taking Rachel's hand in his own.

There they sat as Rebecca and Dunhill talked quietly, about what neither cared. When Rebecca gently told Toni it was time to go, he leaned up and gave Rachel a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank-you," he whispered before backing away and hurrying around the partitions. His mother and Dunhill both followed after speaking quiet goodbyes, leaving Amir alone once more.

He stretched in his seat, getting out the kinks before settling in again. As the light from the sun streamed in the window and slowly moved across the floor, his free hand reached into that same inside pocket to stroke the soft feather that still resided there. What had he been waiting for? Did it matter where or when he asked? He could have given it to her on the most mundane day, and he was sure her face would have lit with that radiant smile that always left him momentarily stunned when directed at him before saying yes. Amir pulled the delicate feather out and glared at it. It was still miraculously as pristine as the day he bought it, mocking the passed time and missed opportunities.

Pressure on the hand that gripped Rachel's had him stuffing it back in his pocket and leaning towards her as she stirred. Realizing what he had just done had him blowing out a heavy breath and with a shake of his head all his attention was on the woman in front of him. Her eyes opened slowly. She looked around until she caught sight of him and then locked her gaze on him. Amir could tell Rachel was still bringing things into focus and smiled. She was awake.

"Amir?" Her voice was dry, scratchy, barely loud enough to hear, and the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

"Hello Rachel," he kissed the hand he held and gave her an adoring smile. "I'm so glad you're awake. Do you remember what happened?"

Her forehead furrowed and eyes closed as she tried to recall what had got her into this state. "I was at the mine…the kids!" Eyes shooting open she gripped his hand tight, "Toni, Hina, and Niko! They were in the mine during a collapse. Are they alright?!" She ended in a coughing fit, gripping her side as the coughs jarred her injured body.

Dr. Klause came to the bedside with a cup of water and a no-nonsense expression. Propping his patient up, the good doctor folded her hands around the cup and guided it to her mouth before using his hands to probe her side. Rachel immediately winced at the light touches. "They are fine. You, however, have done quite the number on yourself." The doctor continued his probing, eyes taking note of Rachel's every reaction. When she cried out at a particular spot, Dr. Klause stopped and examined the area with feather light touches. "As I thought. While most of your injuries can be categorized as severe bruising, you do have a broken rib. You'll have to take it easy for a while in order to properly heal completely." He stuck her with a fierce gaze, " _Easy_. You hear me? I will not stand for you to smile and nod at me and then go off and do strenuous work anyway."

Amir noticed Rachel looked almost sheepish. He nearly smiled but his concern for her wellbeing stopped it before it could appear. She was known to listen to the doctor as long as it didn't interfere with her normal chores. He squeezed her hand and she sent him a quick look before clearing her throat. "I'll do my best."

"I'll make sure she does, Doctor."

Dr. Klause's narrowed gazed eased slightly before heaving a sigh, "At any rate, I'll be keeping you here for at least a couple more days."

"Days?! B-but my animals-"

"Neal has been looking after your livestock," Dr. Klause informed her as he jotted down some notes, "and Dunhill, along with Emma, have been looking after everything else. I shall go get you some pain medication. Don't go anywhere."

Amir looked on curiously as he walked away. "Was that supposed to be a joke?"

"Picked up on that? Dr. Klause does have a dry wit," Rachel smiled before a groan of pain escaped her as she fell back on to the pillows. "Don't get on his bad side. It can turn cutting when he's annoyed." Amir hovered anxiously at her noise of discomfort, wanting to help in some way to ease her pain but coming up blank on what he could do. Rachel took notice and a soft smile appeared as he floundered. She stretched her hand until it came into contact with his resting at her side, entwining her fingers with his.

Amir lifted their entwined hands and lay a kiss on her fingers. "You will be alright." It was a statement. Reassuring himself more than anything else that she was still in one piece and would eventually heal.

Dr. Klause returned to her bedside with the promised pain medication and administered it to an already sleepy-eyed patient. It wasn't long after he left that Rachel fell asleep again. Amir remained in his spot at her bedside, still clutching her hand in one of his. No more. He would waste no more time. Amir resolved to present the feather to her as soon as he took her home. Decision made, a smile appeared. He had every intention of making it a short engagement. Amir was positive Sanjay had started making plans as soon as he confided in him of his intentions anyway.

Settling into his chair, Amir watched over Rachel as she slept. Now that she had woken up and he was assured she would be fine, he could leave her side for a short time and take care of himself and the small nuisances his body was making aware to him. He pushed them aside though for a little longer and closed his eyes, basking in his relief and allowing himself to imagine the future they still thankfully would be able to share.

* * *

A/N: Finally sat and finished this up after it was sitting undone for a LONG time. Hope someone enjoys it:) Also, sorry for any errors. Feel free to point them out.


End file.
